


it's a write-off...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, The Rollout (set just prior), missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: There was a lot of talk about Patrick and his  thing with neck kisses and I wanted to write my idea of when it could have happened for the first time. This is set the night before "The Rollout".(if there was a neck kiss that happened before this that I've someone forgotten, forgive me)





	it's a write-off...

A loud group of women have just spilled onto the sidewalk from the cafe, laughing and talking all at once as they turn the corner to walk the other direction on Main. David sighs in relief knowing they won’t be chattering in the distance on his walk home, _alone_ , back to motel…instead of to Ray’s with Patrick. 

“You’re sure you have to leave before 6 am?” He asks for the fifth or sixth time, knowing the answer won’t change but wanting to whine about it nonetheless. 

Patrick looks over his shoulder at David from where he’s locking the door to the store with a roll of his eyes and an entirely too fond smile that sends a shock of warmth up David’s neck. 

“Elmdale’s tax seminar waits for no one, even me. The first panel is at 7:30 and I want to hit up the networking breakfast first. I’ve told you this.”

David harrumphs and places his hands on his hips, doing his best impression of a petulant child. “I know. I’m just hoping you’ll change your mind.”

“Someone has to stay abreast of the new tax laws around here. And after hearing your explanation of a write-off, that person is most definitely me.”

“I really wish you’d stop talking to my Dad,” David mumbles, but Patrick is stepping into his space now and his voice trails off as strong and steady arms curve around his waist. 

“I’ll miss you, too, David.” 

“Who said I’d be missing you?” David’s words are at odds with his actions as his arms have moved to wrap around Patrick’s shoulders, leaving them looking like teenagers slow dancing at their junior prom. 

Ignoring David’s playful jab, Patrick’s arms tighten and David moves to welcome the hug, but is surprised to feel Patrick’s lips press into the side of his neck. It’s a brief thing, quickly followed by Patrick sinking into the hug, but it’s left David dumbstruck. He’s never had someone want to be so gentle and reverent with him before and every once in a while Patrick will do something like this and it knocks him a bit off balance. Thankfully, he’s got the solid warmth of Patrick wrapped around him now and he can just lean in, let the man holding him tight steady him once again. He never could have imagined that one person could both be the cause of something and the solution. 

Patrick pulls back from the hug, but doesn’t let go of David’s waist, the look on his face so fucking seductive David almost feels nauseous at the butterflies that begin to swarm in his belly. 

“You should meet me in Elmdale on Friday night. I’ll extend my hotel room and we can…”

“Yes.” Both the word and his lips declare that idea perfect as he slants his mouth over Patrick’s, kissing him soundly right there up against the door of their store. He tastes of the artisan chocolate they’d sampled while they closed up and he thinks that they should definitely add the product to the store as Patrick opens his mouth to welcome the sweep of David’s tongue. They should probably have done this goodbye kiss while they were still inside, but Patrick’s hand has sneaked up underneath David’s sweater and it’s pretty late anyway…so a few more minutes of this feels like a really good idea. 

It’s Patrick who eventually slows things down, pulling his lips free to whisper reminders about the store between soft kisses. 

“Mark out whatever you sample.” _Kiss._ “Call Heather for a restock of the blue cheese spread.” _Kiss._ “Text me whenever you get bored.” _Kiss that turns into a smile pressed against David’s lips._

“I don’t want to be a distraction from your very important tax seminar things,” David jokes as he thumbs at the corner of Patrick’s mouth, leaning in again to kiss that stupid smile that somehow still manages to make his legs turn to jelly whenever it’s directed at him.

Patrick groans softly against his mouth, extracting his arms from around David’s waist so he can place his hands on David’s cheeks. “You’re a constant distraction, whether you text me or not.” 

_Fuck._

“You can’t say things like that and then leave me to walk home alone.” 

Patrick’s smile turns into a smirk and his hands drop to the front of David’s chest, fingers pressing lightly into the fabric of his sweater as he steps back out of David’s embrace.

“I’ll see you on Friday, David.” 

David just stands there as Patrick heads towards Ray's, walking backwards up the sidewalk with a stupidly attractive but goofy grin on his face. He’s almost out of sight before David gets a really good idea.

“I’m calling your hotel and changing the room to a suite,” David calls out, “but don’t worry, it’s a write-off.”


End file.
